Someone who Understands
by white7777
Summary: What will happen when a girl is sent to their orphanage? Why did Leon choose Axel to look after her? What will this cause among the other boys?
1. Chapter 1

**Someone who Understands**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts Characters Capcom does. Though I can dream.

XXX

**Chapter 1**

All they knew was that a girl was being sent to live in the orphanage in which they all resided. There had never been a girl there before and they all knew that it would be bad news. Leon hadn't really fully explained it to them yet. All they were sure of was that there was a girl moving in.

Normally when a new kid arrived they were assigned a "settling in buddy" as the younger residents called it. Everyone was wondering who would get the job. It definitely intrigued the others when they discovered that Leon and Eliza had given the responsibility to Axel. The other residents knew exactly how Axel could get if you pushed the right buttons – how he would be with a delicate girl who didn't know those boundaries. Everyone could only guess. Even Axel himself wasn't sure, but the choice made him curious.

Leon later explained to the older boys in the house that this girl had been through a lot and was being sent to live there to help her to cope. Above all, this only made Axel more curious about his soon-to-be charge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So the day of the new girl's arrival came and there was a silent tension in the room where the boys were sat waiting. Leon and Axel were waiting in the main hall of the house. Axel could barely keep still he was so nervous, curious and excited. He knew one thing was for certain with this girl – she had a problem and he was going to protect her, just as Leon had told him. They heard a knock at the door and both jumped. Leon walked over and opened the door to reveal Eliza in her work's suit and a girl of 17 – who was holding a small red suitcase. She looked incredibly nervous even though her eyes were hidden beneath her blood red fringe which contrasted the rest of her hair which was mousy brown. Eliza was the first to speak, "Leon, Axel – this is Kayleigh Elorda," she gently put her hands on Kayleigh's shoulders, "Kayleigh, this is Leon who runs the house and Axel who will look after you."

"Hi Kayleigh, nice to meet ya," Axel said offering her his hand. After looking him over with a nervous expression, Kayleigh smiled meekly and accepted his handshake, "nice to meet you too Axel," she said quietly.

As the 2 continued to look at each other, Leon broke the silence, "Well Axel will you introduce the young lady to the others while Eliza and I go over the paperwork, then we'll show her to her room OK?" Axel simply nodded in reply and led Kayleigh by the hand into the TV room where the others were waiting. When they entered, the others pretended to be interested in a cooking show that was on the TV. "Guys this is Kayleigh – our new housemate," Axel announced as he shut the door, "she's still kinda nervous so go easy OK?" Kayleigh was silently taking in all the faces around the room, Axel continued, "OK, intros – the best person to start with is Demyx – who is the blonde mullet-haired guy in the corner," Demyx raised his hand so she knew who he was. "Than there's Zexion, Vexen, Xigbar, Xaldin, Marluxia, Roxas, Lexeaus, Saix, Xemnas, Luxord, Sora and Riku." As Axel said their names they identified themselves by raising their hands silently. It was visible how nervous she was – she was shaking.

Axel decided that now was probably the best time to show Kayleigh her room, "hey do you wanna see your room now?" he asked her gently. She merely nodded in response. Again he led her by the hand, out of the room and up the stairs. Her's was the third room on the left – it was one of the en-suite rooms. Inside was a bed, a wardrobe, a bedside table, a desk and a chair.

"Want me to help you unpack?" Axel said motioning to the suitcase still clutched in her hands. Again Kayleigh just nodded. So Axel gently took the suitcase from her hands and put it down on the bed. Slowly he opened it, inside as a jumble of clothes, a couple of books and a few other things. Kayleigh moved beside him and removed a photo frame from the case. Pictured was a woman with long, dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was holding a baby with wisps of black hair at the back and blood red at the front.

"Is that your mom?" Axel asked as Kayleigh placed the frame on the bedside table.

"Yeah it is," she answered.

"She looks nice, where is she?"

"She died when I was 3," Kayleigh's voice shook slightly.

"Oh I'm sorry, what about your dad?"

"He's being sent to prison, that's why I'm here."

"What for?" the question slipped out before Axel could stop himself.

"For abusing me for 14 years, forcing himself onto me," she was crying now. Axel didn't know what to say so as if driven by instinct he walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest. The truth now became clear – why Leon and Eliza had chosen him to look after her. He understood what she had been through because he had been through it too. His own father had done the same disgusting things to him, and until now he had been the only one. He didn't realise that Kayleigh was trying to talk to him until she tugged lightly at his shirt.

"Axel, will you help me?" she asked still clutching at his chest. The redhead raised an enquiring eyebrow to this – showing quite clearly that he didn't understand.

"Will you help me to trust people again? Will you look after me?" she said looking up at him with bright blue eyes.

"I promise that I will," he answered hugging her tightly again.

XXX

Well that's it for chapter 2. Will update again soon, sorry it took so long this time. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about my earlier mistake, capcom doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, Square Enix does.

Well here's chapter 3 sorry it's taken so long and thank you for reviewing.

**Someone who Understands**

**Chapter 3**

Something about the embrace made Kayleigh feel warm; it was like she felt happy for the first time in the arms of this red-head. Axel wanted to keep her safe and protect her – but also something else, something that he couldn't describe. He wanted to kiss her.

He pulled her closer to him and began to lean his head towards hers – she responded and closed her eyes. Their lips met and both felt a jolt – like electricity run through their bodies.

Watching their embrace through the crack in the door, Leon turned to Eliza, "I told you that he would fall for her," he said with a knowing smile.

"I never would have thought it would be this quickly though," Eliza replied gently.

"Yes well, you never can tell with these things can you?"

"Well I suppose they do understand each other well,"

"Yeah – going through something like that will definitely bond them together,"

"Well, let's leave them to it then," Eliza said walking back towards the stairs. Leon followed suit still with that knowing smile etched to his face, "**about time that boy found someone**," he thought.

What seemed like an eternity later, Kayleigh and Axel parted. Both were breathless but looked as though they had found something that they had been looking for.

"Wow I never thought that I'd ever kiss a girl like that," Axel said lightly, "does this mean that we're … uh … you know,"

"Dating?" Kayleigh offered.

"Yeah … are we?" Axel looked nervous, as if afraid that she would shun him.

"Yes, if you want to," her smile made her eyes sparkle.

"Cool" Axel said simply and kissed her again. His emerald orbs shimmering with happiness, "I'm just glad that I've found someone who understands."

"You've been through something like that too?"

"Yeah – with my dad, although not for as long."

"Is that why Leon chose you then?"

"From the look of things it is."

"Yeah."

"I know that it maybe a little early to be saying this but I think that I'm falling for you."

"Me too … for you I mean."

"Yeah," Axel concluded and hugged her again, holding on to her tight.

"Well come on we better get downstairs and make an appearance – otherwise the others may think that I've killed you or something," Axel again grabbed onto her hand and started leading her out of the room.

"Why would they think that?" Kayleigh asked stopping.

"Well that's a long story, but I kinda have some rage issues," Axel explained, "I'm bipolar."

Kayleigh merely nodded and continued walking through the door still hand – in – hand with Axel.

The pair was still holding hands when they emerged into the kitchen. Luckily only Demyx noticed that they were. He smiled. Demyx knew that Axel had always been the loner of the house. He didn't really talk much with the other residents. Honestly Demyx thought that he was Axel's only friend, well besides Kayleigh now but she was different. She was his girlfriend.

"Hey guys," he said cheerfully – his trademark smile on his face waving at them to sit with him.

"Hey Demyx, how're you doing today?" Axel said with a smirk.

"Doin good, so Kayleigh right?" Demyx said looking at her – she nodded, "how do you like it here so far?"

"Its ok – some of the people here seem a bit daunting but I like it," she replied, glancing at Axel who had his head resting lazily on one of his hands. His other hand was resting on top of hers on the table.

"Don't worry," Demyx continued, "you'll get used to them." He smiled more fervently, but was happy to see that Kayleigh was now smiling too – which suited her a lot better than the nervous expression she was wearing when she had arrived. No-one else in the kitchen was really paying any attention to them. They had decided on their own that they wanted nothing to do with this girl and whoever did decide to mix with her – also it gave them an excuse to avoid Axel and his unpredictable pyrokenisis. In truth, they all feared Axel because he was so unpredictable – he was downright dangerous. They all thought that Demyx was nuts to talk to him. Then again, Demyx would talk to anyone.

"Can I ask something?" Kayleigh said meekly.

"Sure," Demyx replied, "what is it?"

"Is Leon a nice guy?" she said.

"Yeah, a little rough around the edges – but very protective of us," Axel said smiling gently.

"That's good – because when I first saw him, he kinda reminded me of my dad," she said softly.

Demyx opened his mouth to ask but seeing the look Axel was giving him he shut it straight away. He'd find out from Axel later anyway.

"If you guys don't mind I'm gonna go to bed – it's been a long day," with that she pecked Axel on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Demyx turned his gaze back on Axel.

"Well that was quick," Demyx said, "so what's up with her anyway?" Demyx wanted to know what had warranted Axel's death glare earlier on. Axel looked unsure as whether to answer but regardless spoke.

"She's like me Demyx," Axel's expression changed, he looked sad and solemn. Demyx knew why – he was the only one who knew about Axel's past, his father, everything.

"She's been … her dad did …?" Demyx was shocked – no wonder she kept herself so well covered up. Axel merely nodded. His expression was now one of anger.

"So that's why Leon chose you then?" Demyx said, more to himself that Axel, "Does she know about your dad?" Again Axel nodded.

"Well I can understand the two you getting together then," Demyx smiled at his spiky-haired friend, "well I'm glad that you've found someone that understands you."

"Yeah, me too," Axel's smirk had returned and his emerald eyes seemed strangely content. "I think I'm gonna hit the hay too, I can feel a migraine coming on," Axel stood and left for his room – which was actually next to Kayleigh's. Demyx had to admit that Axel did look unwell – maybe it was just the excitement of the day.

Upstairs Axel checked on Kayleigh – and she was fast asleep. He walked into his own room and flopped onto the bed – he could feel the pounding building up in side his skull. He closed his eyes and drifted of into a peaceful sleep.

XXX

That's it for chapter 3. Please Review


End file.
